User talk:Ambassador
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 00:04, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Adding external links Greetings! Just wanted to let you know that the external links you are creating have two 'http's. Thanks. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 15:32, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :Uh, thanks a lot! I'll try to avoid that in the future... – Ambassador 15:33, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Not a problem, and excellent job adding the possible name relations for the starships. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 15:34, 29 May 2007 (UTC) : Also, you might want to try to use the inline Wikipedia links template ( ) or at least the -- interwiki links. It isn't necessary to have external links to Wikipedia for some reason.--Tim Thomason 21:38, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I see your point. Well, I'll edit all my recent edits to that effect. Sorry if I caused any trouble! – Ambassador 21:43, 29 May 2007 (UTC) What are you going to do about it? You raised some concerns here and here. Ship name origins I agree with your thoughts on including starship name origins, even if not explicitly stated in the Encyclopedia or other Star Trek sources. I've added my own thoughts to the original topic. Wangry 08:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC)